Family is the most important thing
by sophiawhufc
Summary: Callie and Arizona have made it through therapy and they have adopted 14 year old Sarah how was in a abusive family. Follow the ups and downs that comes with a family.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Calzona fic so I hope you guys enjoy it! In this story Callie and Arizona made it through therapy and they are in a really great place, Sofia is 4 years old and the couple wanted another kid so they adopted 14 year old Sarah. This story follows them as a family and as they deal with the aftermath of what Sarah's childhood was! ENJOY!_

**Arizona POV**

_`Beep Beep Beep`_

I groan out in annoyance at that annoying beeping noise, I roll over from where I was curled up and I sleepily take my pager and see that it is not coming from mine but from Callie's. I smugly grin as I roll back into the warm side of my wife as I start to kiss her neck, she lets out a small moan at the feeling and slowly opens her eyes to stare at me.

"Not that I don't love you kissing me but why are you up kissing me at 3:30 in the morning?" she asks sleepily, she sits up and for the first time since the pager went off she hears the bleeping noise that is coming from her right. She sends one more look at me before a look of annoyance spreads through her face.

"I think you're needed at work" I whisper into her ear, she lets out a loud groan but gets out of bed and starts to change it some jeans and a shirt.

"Are you OK with getting Sofia off to daycare? I don't know how long I'll be" she says to me as she sits on the bed and slips on her shoes, I nod and I press a sweet kiss onto her soft lips.

"I'll be fine baby, now go and be a rockstar" I respond, she sends me a beaming smile before she presses a quick kiss to my forehead.

"I will, I love you" She says as she leaves the room and leaves for work, I grin at hearing those 3 words. No matter how many times Callie tells me that she loves me it always make me feel warm inside, I lay back down under the covers as I close my eyes and try to lure myself back to sleep. Just as I begin to drift back into sleep I hear what seems to be a whimper coming from the bedroom next to me, I lay there thinking I was just imagining things but when I hear another whimper followed by a loud cry I quickly grab my robe and I run out of my room and I run into the bedroom of Sarah. Callie and I adopted Sarah a year ago from an abusive family, she came into the hospital and as soon as Callie and myself saw her we fell in love with her. Her parents regularly beat her and on some horrifc nights they would even sexually assault her, we went through all of the stages and we got to take her in and make her a part of our family. Sofia adores her big sister and Sarah adores her too, although she is safe with us, due to all of the trauma she has faced in her lifetime she experiences nightmares. She hasn't had a nightmare for a while but I guess something had triggered her today, I open her bedroom door and my heart breaks when I see my baby girl. She is tossing and turing whimpering out things like `stop` and `don't hurt me`, I walk to her bed and I lean down to gently shake her awake.

"Hey baby wake up you're safe, wake up" I say into her ear, after a few more minutes of whispering and shaking her eyes snap open and she jolts up as she feels my hands on her body.

"Get off me!" Sarah yelps out, I quickly release my hold on her shoulders witch makes her start to calm. She turns around and locks eyes with me and once she does she bursts out in tears, I quickly wrap my arms around her small frame and I pull her to my chest.

"It's OK Sarah you're safe, it's all OK mommys here" I say into her hair, I gently rock her back and forth in my embrace until I feel her breathing level out and her grip on my robe begins to loosen. I gently lay her back down under the covers before I go to Sofia's room and I bring her to Sarah's bed, when Sarah has a bad night either me or Callie would let Sofia sleep with her since this was the way to prevent further nightmares. Once I am sure that Sarah and Sofia are back in a deep sleep I return to my bed and I eventually fall back in a deep slumber.

**Callie POV**

"What's going on, why was I paged?" I ask as soon as I enter the hospital, Owen walks up to me and hands me a pair of gloves as he starts to explain the situation.

"A car collided with a tree, the driver is under the ifulence of both drugs and alcohol. He has a fractured femur witch I know you enjoy fixing so go and deal with that please" He says as he walks me to the patients room, he thrusts the chart into my hands and storms off looking nervous? He's never nervous. I shake my head at his antics before I walk into the room.

"OK it says here that you have a fractured femur so I will just fix that up for you and you will be left to the cops" I say looking through his chart, I look up at him and once I do the blood drains from my face.

_There you go the first chapter! How do you think the man is? All reviews are greatly appreciated_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews I really like them! I like all of your questions and suggestions so keep them coming in, I wont be answering the questions because I don't want to ruin the plot but keep in mind that I will take all of your questions and suggestions into consideration when I write so keep them coming!**

**Callie POV**

I take in the inebriated man that is laying in the hospital bed, I had hoped that he would never come to this area again but I guess you can't where you are sent when you are hurt. This man is Mr Ryan Hartman he was the abusive father of Sarah, he was the one that would beat Sarah if she didn't get him a beer quick enough for his liking. He was the one that would touch Sarah when she was trying to sleep, He is half of the reason why Sarah has scars both physically and mentally. When we contacted the social services about the abuse we were advised to make Sarah testify against her parents in court so they would be sent to prison but Sarah was too terrified to even look at picture of the pair let alone stand up in front of them and recount all of her scars, so we didn't go to court instead we just went straight to the adoption process. That was a year ago and we have never seen or heard from the pair but here we are the guy that makes my body shake with rage sat waiting for me to fix his leg.

"Dr Torres long time no see" Ryan's slurry voice breaks me out of my thoughts, my head snaps up to meet his gaze and I can see his smug ugly face grinning back at me. I walk over to his bed and I check his vitals while refusing to look at him, when I complete my tests I stand next to him and I face him.

"You have a fractured femur so you will have surgery to repair it, I'll page Dr Grey to do your surgery she is more than capable so you will be taken down to an OR in a few hours" I tell him in a professional tone, there is no way in hell am I going to operate on this man. I page Lexie and I pick up his chart and make steps to exit from his bedside, as I take a step away his hand grips mine halting my movements.

"How is Sarah?" He asks in a fake concerned voice, my head whips over to him and I rip my hand from his grip.

"You stay away from her or so help me god you will be back in this hospital bed with more than just a fractured femur" I spit out at him, he smirks but doesn't stop me when I storm out of his room. I spot Owen standing in front of the nurses office talking to Amelia, I storm over to him and I push Ryan's chart into his arms.

"What's up with you?" Amelia asks utterly confused as to why I am targeting my rage at Owen. I ignore her though and I just send Owen my most deathly stare that I can muster, witch I must have achieved since Owen has started to cower under my glare.

"Why the hell would you call me in on my day off witch I would have spent spending time with my beautiful wife and amazing kids to deal with Ryan Hartman, the man that has ruined one of my amazing kids" I state to him rather than question him, I see Amelia's eyes widen when I say Ryan's name and I can't help but snigger when I see her also angrily glare at Owen.

"Callie I had too, It's protocol that the attending of the department that the injury requires meets with the patient and goes over their injuries. I didn't want to but it's the rules" Owen rushes out as he can see me continue to glare at him, I shake my head at him but I do stop glaring at him. He is right it is the rules and she just had to suck it up and do her job.

"Fine but i'm going home I've put Lexie on the surgery" I explain, when Owen nods I walk out of the hospital and I walk down to my apartment. I glance at my watch and grin when I see that it is only 5am I still have the whole day off, I quietly unlock the front door and put my bag and keys down on the counter. I walk over to where Sarah's bedroom is needing to see her so I can put my mind at ease that she is safe, ever since I saw Ryan laying in that bed I keep getting thoughts of a hurt Sarah out of my head. I gently open the bedroom door and I softly walk to the bed, I frown when I see Sofia sleeping next to Sarah. Sarah hasn't had a nightmare in weeks, I press a kiss to Sarah's head and then one to Sofia's head. I walk out of the room and I go into mine and Arizona's room, I smile when I see my beautiful wife curled up in bed softly snoring. I take off my clothes and I get into bed, Arizona must sense my presence because as soon as I get under the covers she rolls over and curls into my side. I wrap my arms around her slender frame and I fall asleep wrapped up with the person I love.

**Sarah POV**

_beep beep_

ugh damn that stupid alarm clock, I use my hand to hit the snooze button before I turn over onto my side and I see Sofia fast asleep next to me. I don't remember her coming in, mom must've brought her in when I had my nightmare. I shudder at the thought of my nightmare, it was a flashback to when I was 10 when I accidentally spilt my ice cream on the living room floor. My dad had grabbed a hold of me and hit me, he kept hitting me until he got bored then he just locked me in my room for the rest of the day not letting me eat drink and even go to the bathroom. I haven't had a nightmare in weeks but I today on my way home from school I was convinced I saw the man that haunts my dreams, I haven't seen or heard from either him or my mother since I left them and became a part of this amazing family. I know I have nothing to fear because I know that mom and mami would not let those monsters hurt me ever again, I started to call Arizona mom and Callie mami just a few weeks into my adoption it was the first time I had a flashback to the sexual assaults and they had stayed up all night holding me making me feel safe for the first time in my life. I softly shake Sofia awake so I can make her and I some breakfast, I gently pick her up and I place her in a seat at the breakfast bar. I start to get some bowls and some cereal before I hear the mom and Mami's bedroom door open and Mom walking out.

"Mommy!" Sofia yells as she jumps up and runs into her arms, I shake my head with a smile on my face. It doesn't matter how early it is Sofia is always a giant ball of energy. Mom gives her kiss and lets her run and wake up Mami, she comes over to me and presses a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"Morning Sarah, are you sure you want to go to school? you can stay home with me and Mami and we can talk about your dream" Mom says softly, I look up at her and I see the worry shining through her eyes. I nod my head at her and agree to stay home, not soon after i agree to stay home Mami walks in with Sofia on her hip. She places Sofia in her seat and hands her a small bowl of cheerios, I sit down next to her and I begin to eat my cereal too.

"Morning baby, Sarah's staying home today. She had a rough night" Mom says quietly to mami, mami nods and walks over to me and wraps her arms around me.

"Morning mija, rough night?" she asks, I nod and lean back into her warm embrace. She presses a kiss to my head and goes to Sofia picking her up and begins getting her ready for daycare, I chuckle as I can hear Sofia and mami interact. It always puts a smile on my face. This is where i belong, I am so happy to be a part of this family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arizona POV**

I stand behind the breakfast bar with Callie watching Sarah, Callie had just gotten back from dropping off Sofia and we both are concerned with Sarah. She hasn't had a nightmare in ages and she normally only gets them when she is triggered but I don't know what could of done that, we have been really careful not to say or do anything that could bring back bad memories and her friends at school both try their hardest to keep any hurt away from her. Callie and I both move and sit down opposite Sarah, I lay my hand on her knee and this seems to bring her out of the thoughts that have consumed her.

"Mom says you had a nightmare last night, can you tell us what it was about?" Callie asks gently, I watch Sarah shudder at the reminder of her dream. She looks up at us and nods her head softly, both Callie and I send her a gentle smile to encourage her to talk to us.

" It was a flashback to when I was 10, it was a warm summer's day and I had a ice cream. The house was really hot so my ice cream was melting and some of it fell onto the living room floor, my dad grabbed a hold of me and started to hit me. He kept on hitting me until he was to tired to continue so he locked me in my bedroom for the rest of the day, he wouldn't give me food or water. He wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom" Sarah whimpers out, she is softly crying as she retails what had happened that day. I feel the sofa shift slightly as Callie gets up from the sofa, I watch as Callie sits down next to Sarah and she wraps her arms around the small girl. Sarah leans into her mami's embrace and starts to sob, I feel anger bubble up inside of me. How could her dad do that to her, how could he cause my baby girl so much pain.

"Shh Sarah it's ok, he can't hurt you anymore. You're safe here" Callie says as she softly rocks Sarah back and forward.

"No I'm not!" Sarah shouts out, jumping out of Callie's arms. Both me and Callie sit frozen at Sarah's outburst, she is a very quiet kid so to see her shout and shout in distress is a big shock. I stand up and both me and Callie are stood in front of the girl who is pacing around.

"Why do you say that?" I ask her, she stops pacing and she looks up at me. I can see the fear and pain shining through her brown eyes, she sighs out and starts to play with her finger nails.

"I saw him yesterday, I saw him standing on the street." She admits out in a small timid voice, I stare wide eyed at the girl's admission. What the hell is Ryan doing here, I turn to Callie expecting to see her as shocked as I am but what I am met with makes me angry. She is not shocked but looks regretful, she turns to me and I can see that she is trying to communicate with me but I don't care about what she has to say, at the moment my main focus is this small scared girl stood in front of me. I walk up to her and I hold her shoulders making her look at me.

"He will not hurt you, I promise you that he will not go near you because both me and Mami will not let him." I tell her strongly, she nods and gives me a hug. I hold her close for a few minutes before her phone goes off from her room, she runs off and I take this as an opportunity to find out how Callie knows about Ryan. I turn to face my wife and before I can open my mouth she beats me too it, she runs over to me and interlaces our fingers.

"He was the reason why I was called in, he was drunk and high and he crashed his car. I transferred his case to Lexie, and I came home. I haven't said anything yet because I was dealing with Sofia" she explains, I nod my head and i feel the anger leave my body. I smile and I press a kiss to her lips, we kiss for a few minutes before we break apart. Sarah comes walking back in holding her phone in her hand, we both turn around to her and I can't help but smile when i see that the tears have gone and that she is back to her normal personality.

"That was Hannah, she asked if I can go to the movies with her?" she asks eagerly, both Callie and I smirk as we share a glance at each other. Hannah is Sarah's best friend and we are convinced that Sarah has a crush on her, Hannah is one of the nicest kids I've met and I think she also likes Sarah more than a friend should.

"Of course you can, have fun sweetie" I say, Sarah lets out a little squeak of excitement as she hugs me and Callie.

"Thank you Mami and Mom, I'll see you later" she hurries out as she bounds out of the apartment door, I shake my head in amusement as I turn around to Callie and I wrap my arms around her frame.

"What are we going to do with her" Callie laughs out, I chuckle as I press a kiss to her cheek and then her lips. Callie lets out a small moan at my actions.

"I can think of something we can do while she is out" I husk out in her ear, I can feel her shudder as my breath hits her skin. She looks at me and surges forward taking my lips with hers. Oh I do love it when we have the house to ourselves!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry it's been so long since an update but I have been busy! Here is the new chapter I hope you enjoy it and keep reviewing!**

**Sarah Hartman POV**

I can't stop smiling as I walk down the street to get to Hannah's house where her dad will drop us off at the cinema, Hannah has been my best friend ever since she helped me find my locker on my first day at school. She is one of only a few people that know about my past, she had found out when we had a sleepover and I had a nightmare and woke up screaming for my dad to stop. She had stayed calm and talked me down from my panic, she had held me as I recounted the nightmare to her and she had told me that she will always be here if I needed her. My moms love her witch is great because it means that I am more likely to be able to stay out later when I am with her, Hannah lives with her dad since her mom died from cancer when she was 10. Hannah and her dad's relationship is a great thing to be a witness too, they joke with each other and always support each other too. Although I love Hannah and her dad's relationship nothing beats the relationship between me and my moms, Mami is the person you go to when you need a hug or advice. Mami gives you hugs that make you feel protected, makes you feel safe. Mom is person you go to when you need to vent or when you need a good cry, her hugs are so soft they make you feel the love mom feels for you. Mom and Mami are the perfect team as well, they have the brain and the brawn. They have the bad cop, good cop routine nailed down to the ground, I walk up to Hannah's house and I knock on the blue coloured door.

"Hello Sarah, how are you today?" Mr Peterson cheerfully asks, his cheerful demeanor makes it impossible not to beam a smile his way as he lets me into his house.

"I'm good thank you, Mr Peterson. How about yourself?" I ask back, he chuckles lightly at me using my formal greeting towards him.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, call me Steven. I am good also thank you" he says, I nod and smile at him. He tells me to go up at get Hannah from her room so we can leave for the movie, I go up into her room and I smile when I see her layed out on her bed reading a book. Over the past few months I have been having these feelings whenever I am around the blonde haired girl, whenever she makes eye contact with me it sends butterflies through my stomach.

"Hey" I say into the room, I giggle at Hannah as she snaps her head up and grins at me. She jumps off of her bed and runs over to me, wrapping me up in her arms. Hannah's arms remind me of Mami's, they make me feel safe when I am in them.

"Hey S, it's so good to see you!" she beams out, I giggle at her enthusiasm and I shake my head at her antics.

"Hannah you saw me yesterday" I say to her, she shrugs her shoulders at my statement and grins again not taking her eyes off of mine.

"So I missed you" She tells me shyly, I blush a little at her words and I smile at her feeling over the moon that she has missed me.

"I missed you too Han" I tell her quietly, she smiles and takes my hand to lead us downstairs to find her dad standing waiting at the door with his car keys.

"About time, come on guys lets go to movies!" Steven yells out making us chuckle, Hannah and I sit in the back while we drive to the movie theater. We are sat listening to the radio when I feel a soft weight on my shoulder, I turn my head to find the reason to the sudden weight and I can't help but smile when I find the source. Hannah had fallen asleep during the ride and in the process her head had dropped down onto my shoulder and had wrapped her hand around my arm, I smile as I lean my head on top of hers. I think I have fallen for my best friend!


	5. Update!

Hello Everyone! I am so sorry about not updating for over a year! I had some family problems and just been so busy with work I totally forgot to take time to do what i love and this writing fan fiction! So I am going to continue this fic! i have read through all of your reviews and i am sorry that i have not responded to anyone, as of now i am going to respond to everyone who leaves a review and i hope everyone enjoys this story...

Many Thanks,

Sophia :)


End file.
